


The one where Gavin wears his glasses to work

by fireplanetz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin Wears Glasses, M/M, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireplanetz/pseuds/fireplanetz
Summary: “I-I just think they suit you.” Connor stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed by where his thoughts were heading. “You should wear them more often.”Gavin took a long drag from his cigarette before a smile crept onto his face. Something about it made Connor’s heart skip a beat as Gavin dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his shoe.“If they’re what gets you so riled up, maybe I will.”---Or the one where Gavin wears his glasses to work and it drives Connor fucking insane.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	The one where Gavin wears his glasses to work

Gavin absolutely fucking hated wearing his glasses.

There were several things about Gavin Reed that people didn’t know. He loved sushi, hated beer, and was blind as a bat. He couldn’t count the fingers on his own hands without something to help him see - and it pissed him the fuck off. 

He chose to wear his contacts on every possible occasion - even going so far as to stumble around his apartment blindly in the middle of the night when he needed a drink of water. He even wore his contacts when he went swimming - which wasn’t very often - and lost them in the water more times than he could count. Anything to keep from having to open that stupid glasses case and put those over-priced frames on his face.

Never in the 16 years that he worked at the DPD had he worn his glasses to work. He wouldn’t be caught  _ dead _ in his glasses. But there’s always a first time for everything.

He’d woken up that morning with a mind-splitting headache. The kind where your eyes feel like they’re concaving into your skull and the slightest beam of light makes you want to puke. He considered calling into work - he could do with a day off - but something stopped him from dialing Fowler’s phone. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that today was the first day Connor would be back from training.

What did an all-knowing superhuman android have to train for? God fucking knows. 

He groaned when he got out of bed, barely able to stand upright from the pounding in his skull, and figured that a hot shower might ease the tension in his head. It didn’t.

One good thing about his caffeine addiction - it was great for migraines.

Before he left for work he downed a couple tablets of migraine medication and reached for that dreaded glasses case. He wouldn’t have been surprised to find cobwebs inside when he popped it open. He just hoped that everyone would be too excited to see Connor to care about his glasses.

* * *

_ WELCOME BACK CONNOR! _

A bright blue LED banner hung across the bullpen, the letters gleaming as Connor pushed through the security gate at the station. His jacket was slung over one arm, his white shirt and tie a much more laid-back display than usual. He blinked in surprise at the three blue balloons taped to his desk and the wrapped box sitting in his seat.

“Hey, Connor!” Officer Miller greeted him as Connor walked past his desk, “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you, Officer Miller.” Connor smiled at him.

“You can call me Chris, Connor.” Officer Miller’s voice was friendly as he sat back in his chair and looked up at the android. “We’re having a celebration in the kitchen at lunch time. Tina got a cake.”

“That was kind, I’ll be sure to thank her when I see her.”

Leaving Chris to his work, Connor crossed the bullpen to his desk. Hank’s desk was as cluttered as ever, but his chair empty. Connor wondered if he was running late as usual, and briefly wondered what he could do to help the Lieutenant get on a better schedule.

Putting his hand on the back of his desk chair, he pulled it out from under the desk and examined the box. It was small and wrapped in shining, silver wrapping paper. It had a bow on top and an LED name tag that said CONNOR. The letters of his name scrolled by before followed by FROM: YOUR NEW FAMILY.

Touched, he lifted the box from the cushion of his chair and placed it on top of his desk. Without managing to tear a single fiber of the paper, he unwrapped the present and popped open the top of the box. 

Inside was a small, glass terrarium. It was filled with black sand and white colored stones and few lush, green succulents. Lifting it from the box, he examined it thoroughly and felt a swelling in his heart at the thoughtfulness of his coworkers. It reminded him a bit of the zen garden, but also new and unique. He wondered if someone had arranged it specifically for him.

“I see you’ve taken a liking to your new office plant.” 

Startled from his thoughts, Connor looked up to see that Hank had sidled up to his desk with a warm smile on his face. From the files in the Lieutenant’s hands he was able to guess that Hank had just been speaking with Fowler. 

_ So he wasn’t late, after all. _ He thought,  _ He must have arrived before me. _

“It’s a terrarium, actually.” Connor informed him, “And there’s multiple plants, not just one.”

Hank rolled his eyes, but his voice betrayed his amusement as he replied, “I guess training camp didn’t teach you how to be any less of a smart-ass.”

The Lieutenant sat down and laid the files on his desk, allowing Connor to return to the examination of his gift. Once he had scanned the object in its entirety - not wanting to miss a single detail - he sat down as well. For a moment, he stared at his desk with a puzzled expression, holding the terrarium with one hand.

“Did you run out of batteries or something?” Hank asked, looking at Connor with one eyebrow raised.

“I just… Where do I put it?” Connor asked, more to himself than to his friend.

“Wherever you want.” Hank snorted, turning back to his terminal, “It’s your desk plant.”

“ _ Plants. _ ” Connor corrected him under his breath before he placed the terrarium in the center of his desk. Slowly, he pushed it to the edge, where he quickly shook his head and moved it back. Too risky for it to break if someone were to bump into his desk when they walked by. He nudged it towards the wall on the other side, tilting his head slightly as he tried to judge the placement. With a sigh he moved it back to the center, placing both hands on the sides of the glass and staring at it intently.

“For christ sake Connor, just pick a spot! You can move it around later if you don’t like it.” Hank snapped, distracted from his work by the sound of the glass moving around.

Flashing a frown at him, Connor placed the terrarium beside his computer. There, he would be able to see it while he was working. He was nodding in satisfaction when something caught his eye.

Detective Reed was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair as he spoke to Chris behind him. Even from across the station, Connor could see the steam rising from the coffee cup on Gavin’s desk. He blinked as Gavin let out a laugh at something Chris said, but that wasn’t what had caught his attention.

Gavin was wearing glasses.

From his limited knowledge of Detective Reed, he knew that Gavin wore contacts on a regular basis. He’d detected the glint of them on Gavin’s eyes the first time they met, though he never paid them much attention. Humans had a tendency to have impaired vision. 

But he had never seen Gavin in  _ glasses _ before.

They were wide framed, thick on top and narrow at the bottom of the lens. Black, of course, and from where he sat Connor would detect the prescription from the angle of the lenses. -4.75. He wondered just what Gavin could - or more likely,  _ couldn’t _ \- see without his glasses.

“You look like an owl.” 

Connor’s attention snapped back to Hank, who was watching him from across the desk with a look in his eye that Connor couldn’t quite place. Connor frowned slightly, trying to understand what he meant. “I’m not sure what you mean, Lieutenant.”

“Your eyes look like they’re going to pop out of your head.” Hank elaborated before sighing when Connor looked even more confused, “You look  _ mystified. _ ”

“Mystified…” Connor repeated, suddenly feeling very self conscious, “I just... got distracted.”

“Sure.” Hank rolled his eyes, “Fuckin-A… ‘distracted’.”

For the rest of the morning, Connor felt himself stealing glances across the bullpen more and more. It wasn’t his fault that Gavin’s glasses caught the lights from the ceiling and got his attention so easily. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t help feeling  _ mystified _ at the sight of Detective Reed in his glasses. He needed to run a diagnostic - he was getting distracted too easily.

It was almost noon when hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and a squeal of  _ Connor!  _ made his sound processors ring. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tina smiling down at him and couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Hello Officer Chen.” He greeted her.

“Really, Connor?” Tina asked, feigning annoyance, “Call me Tina! Everyone else does.”

“Okay. Hello Tina.”

“Better. Try to loosen up though, you sound like you’re reading from a cue card.” Before Connor had the chance to ask Tina what she meant, she continued, “Are you ready for your party?”

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his elbow and lifted him from his seat. Connor noticed that Hank stood up as well, reaching down to write a note in one of the files before closing it up and heading towards the office kitchen.

“I made it extra special just for you.” Tina chattered on as she hooked her arm with his and lead him across the station behind Hank, “You’re the first rookie we’ve had in over a year - and the cutest.” She ended with a wink. 

She pushed him into the kitchen, which was crowded with the people who were gathered around one of the tables in the center. A circular cake sat in the middle, white with blue swirled frosting around the edges and the words WELCOME BACK, CONNOR in cursive.

Tina pushed him towards his coworkers and Connor came to a halt beside Hank, who patted him on the back with a warm smile on his face. “We wanted to do something special for you. You’re the first android to get a permanent position at the DPD, and you’re already one of the best detectives we’ve got.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled at him and the rest of the people who he had come to know as his friends. Even though he couldn’t eat the cake, it meant a lot to him that they would go out of their way to throw a little party just for him. “It means a lot.”

“Tina  _ insisted _ that we get an ice-cream cake.” Chris spoke up, “We basically had to turn on our sirens to get back here from the bakery in time before it melted.”

“Yeah, yeah - can we stop talking about the cake and just  _ eat _ it?”

Gavin’s voice surprised Connor. He hadn’t noticed him when he first walked into the kitchen, but he turned his head to see the detective leaning against the far wall, a little ways apart from the rest. Connor opened his mouth to say something, but the sight of Gavin’s new choice of appearance seemed to make his mind go completely blank. Luckily, Tina saved him by turning on Gavin with a sigh, “Trust you to think of your stomach!”

After Tina cut the cake into rather lopsided slices and the rest of Connor’s coworkers retreated to their desks or left for lunch, Connor remained in the kitchen with Tina, Chris, Hank, and surprisingly, Gavin. The detective hadn’t said anything else when the rest of them congratulated Connor on finishing training and finally being appointed to the detective position, but Connor found himself not feeling offended by it. 

As he listened to Hank argue with Chris about which Detroit Gears player was the best, he couldn’t help but sneak glances in Gavin’s direction several times. Gavin was still standing beside the far wall, poking at a slice of the cake with his fork. Connor noticed that he separated the icing from the cake and ate them individually. He wondered if he would have any strange eating habits if he could eat.

When Gavin finished his slice, he dropped the plate into the sink and left the kitchen silently, reaching into his pocket where he kept his cigarettes. Connor knew that he was heading to the parking lot, where he usually smoked on his lunch break, and felt a strange tug in his feet to follow. He started after the detective when Hank called him back, a questioning look in his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, uh…” Connor searched rapidly for an excuse to leave, “I wanted to check on my plants.”

Without giving Hank a chance to question him further, he ducked out of the kitchen and followed the hall down to the door that led to the back parking lot. When he stepped out onto the pavement, he instantly recognized the smell of cigarette smoke, screwing up his nose as he always did.

“What the fuck are you doing out here?”

He turned at the sound of Gavin’s voice, which for some reason sounded strained. Almost anxious. He was standing just beside the door, leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette in one hand. Connor knew that the humans considered the weather to be chilly today, but Gavin had left his jacket at his desk. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway - something that Connor would have noticed before if he wasn’t so fascinated by the pair of glasses on Gavin’s face. He didn’t even realize he was staring when Gavin spoke again.

“Did you blow a fuse? Short circuit?” The detective asked, flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette before taking another drag.

“Oh, no, I just, uh,” Connor stammered, suddenly at a loss for words. In the past, Connor had no problem being blunt with people. He was programmed to be confrontational and he’d never thought twice about the things he said. But somehow, standing in front of Gavin, he couldn’t muster up a single word. “It’s a nice day.”

Gavin looked at him with an expression that said  _ Really? We’re going to talk about the weather?  _ Connor knew he sounded ridiculous, but he was so mesmerized by Gavin’s glasses that he couldn’t think straight.

“Thinking of taking up smoking? You look like you need it.” Connor wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be taken as a joke or as a jibe, but he was glad that Gavin was the one talking.

“Androids can’t smoke. Our internal biocomponents are rather flammable.” To his surprise, Gavin  _ laughed. _

“Fire hazard, eh?” Gavin chuckled, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, “I’ll keep that in mind next time I run out of firewood.”

Again, Connor couldn’t tell if that was supposed to offend him or not, but he found himself smiling too. The sight of Gavin laughing gave him a burst of courage and he finally found the words spilling out. 

“I like your glasses.”

If not for the sound of his breathing, Connor would have thought that Gavin had frozen solid. The detective stared at him with wide eyes, mouth half-open, and his cigarette burning slowly to ash. After several long moments of silence, Gavin blinked rapidly and looked away, as if trying to shield his face from Connor. “What a weird fucking thing to say.” He murmured.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t do that fucking sad puppy dog thing.” Gavin looked back up at him, a strange expression on his face. Connor knew a lot about humans, but their rapidly changing emotions still baffled him. “You come out here to watch me smoke and tell me you like my glasses. Is that your way of flirting?”

Now it was Connor’s turn to freeze. He hadn’t really thought of it that way. He just liked the way Gavin’s face looked when he wore his glasses and the way his eyes seemed to look bigger and shinier. 

“I-I just think they suit you.” Connor stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed by where his thoughts were heading. “You should wear them more often.”

Gavin took a long drag from his cigarette before a smile crept onto his face. Something about it made Connor’s heart skip a beat as Gavin dropped the cigarette and stubbed it out with his shoe. 

“If they’re what gets you so riled up, maybe I will.”

* * *

Maybe Gavin didn’t hate his glasses as much as he thought.

Ever since his talk with Connor, he found himself reaching for them more and more. Sure, contacts were more comfortable and more convenient, but every time he put on his glasses all he could think about was Connor’s bashful smile when he told Gavin that he liked them.

He wore them to work a few times a month, lying through his teeth about migraines to anyone who would listen. Each time he wore them he was acutely aware of Connor staring at him from across the office. He noticed each stolen glance and the way Connor would scramble to look like he was working whenever Gavin would meet his eyes. 

Sometimes he considered making the change permanent, but he worried that Connor would grow tired of it. He wanted to keep the android on his toes. 

It was a cruel little game, and Gavin loved it.

* * *

The weather quickly got colder, though it didn’t bother Connor. He liked the change in seasons and the way people changed with them. He liked the way humans would bundle up in coats and sweaters and their breath would come out in clouds. 

He especially liked the way that Gavin’s glasses would fog up when he drank coffee.

He’d learned to not to be so obvious when he watched Gavin, but he was sure the detective was aware of him all the time. Connor no longer started at him, open mouthed and mind blank. Instead, he found himself grinding his teeth and shifting his feet at the sight of Gavin in his glasses.

He told himself that it was just the glasses. That he didn’t steal glances in Gavin’s direction even when he didn’t wear them. That he didn’t arrive at the station every day excited to see Gavin again.

Almost every day, Connor joined Gavin on his smoke break. He wasn’t sure how it became routine, but most days he couldn’t ignore the tug in his heart at the thought of being alone with Gavin. Most days Gavin just listened to Connor talk while he smoked in silence, other days Gavin would have an interesting story to tell about a case he’d been working on.

Their friendship became easy and both of them looked forward to their little moments together in the parking lot. They found themselves counting down the seconds until their next break, and feeling disappointed when the other was out on a job during their usual meetings.

It was just starting to snow one day when Connor asked Gavin what it was like.

“What’s  _ what _ like?” Gavin asked with a scowl.

Connor had quickly learned not to be offended by Gavin’s retorts and inappropriate jokes/jibes. 

“Needing glasses.” He elaborated, “What’s it like not being able to see well?”

“Close your eyes and find out.” Gavin snorted as he took a drag, letting the smoke out through his nose.

Connor would never say it out loud, but he was starting to like the smell of cigarette smoke. It made him feel warm and happy. It reminded him of Gavin.

Ignoring Gavin’s suggestion, he continued, “I was created to have almost perfect vision. I can see up to 40x clearer than the human eye, and I can magnify my vision up to 600%. The imperfections of the human eyes fascinate me. What must it be like to rely on an accessory to be able to see?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed by Connor’s constant rambling. “Things just look blurry. Sometimes distorted. Like looking through an unfocused camera lens.”

Connor tilted his head to the side, trying to imagine what Gavin said. He squinted his eyes, trying to replicate blurry vision. However hard he tried, he only seemed to be able to make his vision  _ clearer, _ not blurrier. The curse of being a perfect being.

Gavin groaned and took a long drag from his cigarette before turning his head and blowing smoke directly into Connor’s face. “Like that.”

Blinking away the smoke, Connor felt a strange twinge in his stomach. He nudged Gavin with his elbow playfully, forcing a smile. “You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re a dumb bitch.”

Gavin’s words made his stomach twinge again and he found himself wondering if Gavin felt it too.

* * *

Gavin started inviting Connor to the nights out he spent with Tina and Chris. Connor was surprised at first, considering that their meetings had always been private, but he quickly grew accustomed to spending time with the three of them.

They spent most of their nights off at bars and clubs, sometimes even catching a show downtown. Connor couldn’t get drunk like the others, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed watching his friends have fun in the fascinating ways that humans did.

That was the plan for tonight - meet up at their favorite bar and have a few drinks. Tina even brought her new girlfriend Sophie, who Connor immediately noticed was already drunk by the time he arrived. 

“Hey, Connor!” Tina called to him from across the bar, gesturing for him to join them at the table. It was a slow week-night, so the bar was practically empty save for a few stragglers. Connor liked it that way. He noticed that Gavin felt anxious around crowds, something that he felt as well. 

As he neared the table, he noticed that Gavin hadn’t arrived yet, but Chris was sitting across the circular table from the two girls with a drink in his hand. He slurped on his straw as Connor sat down beside him, focusing on a story that Sophie was telling. 

Connor let his mind wander, only half listening to the girls talk about a concert they went to last weekend, and was the first to notice when Gavin walked in the door. Not for the first time, his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the detective.

He tried his best - and failed - not to gawk as Gavin walked over to their table and sat down beside him. He was wearing a white shirt and, of course, his glasses. Connor tried to ignore the tingling air between them.

“Did I miss anything?” Connor could feel his warm breath as Gavin murmured in his ear.

“Not much.” He replied, looking at Gavin for what felt like a heartbeat too long. He looked away awkwardly, clearing his throat without really having the need to, and turned to Chris. “How’s Molly?”

He barely heard Chris’s response about his wife, hyper aware of Gavin’s presence beside him. It was strange. Gavin always sat next to Tina, not him. They were best friends, after all. His eyes strayed to the detective’s hands, which were resting on the table as he drummed with his fingers. He didn’t seem uncomfortable, though Connor personally felt like ants were crawling under his shirt.

“Why were you late?” Tina asked Gavin from her side of the table, swirling the straw of her drink with a mischievous look.

“Oh,  _ sorry, _ ” Gavin replied sarcastically, “I was too busy getting laid to meet up with you losers.”

Even though he knew it was a joke, his words made Connor’s heart skip a beat. He wasn’t a stranger to imagining Gavin in…  _ compromising _ situations, but hearing Gavin joke about getting laid made him feel like he was going to short circuit. He knew that Gavin sometimes had hookups with people he met on their nights out, usually leaving the rest of them to cover his bill and whistle encouragingly after him. Connor pretended that it didn’t make him unbearably jealous.

“Who was it this time?” Chris asked, “James from the club? Michael from the bookstore?”

“Your dad.” Gavin retorted.

That earned a snort of laughter from Tina while Chris gasped in mock horror, clutching a hand to his chest. Connor remembered just in time to laugh, hoping that the others didn’t notice his hesitation.

As the night went on, Tina, Sophie, and Chris slowly got drunker, but Connor noticed that Gavin ordered nothing. He seemed to be simply enjoying the company of his friends, rather than getting drunk with them. After a while he stood up, announcing he needed a smoke break, and left the four of them in a heated debate about which pizza topping was the best. At least, Tina, Chris, and Sophie argued while Connor listened half-heartedly. He let his eyes trail Gavin’s movements as he walked out the side door to the alleyway beside the bar, feeling the familiar tug to follow him.

He waited a few moments before he made up his mind. Standing up, he excused himself to his friends, who were too busy arguing to notice, and slowly walked towards the door. He could see Gavin’s blurry silhouette through the glass and swallowed before he pushed open the door.

Gavin hardly reacted as he joined him in the alleyway, their meetings so natural that they didn’t even question it anymore. It was almost like he expected Connor to follow him. At first, Connor didn’t speak, but instead looked up at the sky. It had rained most of the day, but by dusk the clouds had drifted away and now the night was velvety black. He could see a few stars twinkling through the glare of the lights, and forced himself not to enhance his vision as to see the rest of them. He wanted to see the world as a human would - as Gavin would - for once. 

The pavement was still wet from the rain and he carefully stepped around a rather deep puddle until he reached Gavin’s side. “It’s a nice night.” Connor managed to say.

Gavin let out a small laugh, one that Connor think he liked the most, especially when it was directed at something he said. “Are we going to talk about the weather again?” Gavin asked, looking at his cigarette instead of at Connor.

“I like the weather. It’s always changing.”

“Oh, wax-poetic?”

“Asshole.”

“Dumb bitch.”

“Why are you so mean to me?” Connor asked, a little more stern than he meant to be.

Gavin hesitated, still not looking at him. “Because I like you.”

Connor felt the familiar twinge in his stomach, as it always did when Gavin said things like this. It felt a little different tonight though. A little more hopeful.

“You don’t call Tina a dumb bitch.” Connor ventured, looking back up at the sky.

Gavin flicked the ash off his cigarette before taking a smoke, “I guess not.”

Tearing his gaze away from the sky, Connor turned to look at Gavin, suddenly feeling the same courage he had all those months ago when he first met Gavin in the parking lot outside the station. “Will you look at me?” He asked.

Gavin obeyed, turning his head to look at Connor, their eyes meeting for the second time that night. His expression was serious - more serious than Connor expected - and seemed to be waiting for Connor’s next move.

“What’s happening? Between us?” Connor asked, refusing to let the anxiety inside of him take over. He needed to ask Gavin this question. He needed to know where they stood.

Gavin just looked at him for a moment, silence meeting Connor’s words that felt thicker than the smoke. He looked just as afraid as Connor felt, and when he didn’t say anything, the android finally looked away. He took a step back, his heel splashing in the puddle. He moved to go back into the bar when Gavin reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked back into Gavin’s eyes, afraid of the rejection that would come.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gavin asked, “I just said I like you.”

“A lot of people like me.”

“You’re very likable.”

Connor felt his frustration start to bubble over and he took a step back, breaking away from Gavin’s grip. “Don’t you get it, Gavin? I can’t keep doing this dance, not knowing where we stand. I like  _ you _ . I want to know everything about you. I want to know your favorite foods, your favorite places, your earliest memories. I don’t want to watch you walk away with someone else tonight. You’re all I can think about. You’re all I can  _ ever _ think about.”

While he spoke, Gavin’s eyes got wider and wider. He looked at a loss for words, his mouth slightly open as Connor’s words settled in the air. Connor could feel his heart beating so hard he was sure that Gavin could hear it.

Flicking the cigarette to the ground, Gavin reached up and grabbed the back of Connor’s neck, pressing the pads of his fingers against his skin. He had to tilt his head up to look at Connor and, without a word, he pulled him into a kiss. At first, Connor went rigid with surprise. Then he relaxed. He felt a tingling beneath his skin like goosebumps that spread through his entire body and the next thing he knew he was kissing Gavin back. He forgot about the stars and the taste of ash and focused only on the fact that Gavin was  _ kissing him. _

He’d heard people explain how kissing someone was supposed to feel, but he never really understood. Not until now. He was sure that, if he still had one, his LED would be bright red. It would be cycling so fast that his diagnostics wouldn’t even be able to register the electricity that seemed to be coursing throughout his body. If you told him that he’d been set on fire in that moment, he would have believed it.

He barely noticed when Gavin broke away from the kiss, his hand still on the back of Connor’s neck. His eyes only snapped open when Gavin spoke.

“You’re a dumb bitch, you know that?” 

Connor took a moment to look offended, his eyes wide and head tilted slightly to the side. From his words, he expected Gavin to look angry, but instead he saw the widest smile he’d ever seen on the detective’s face. Connor felt himself smile and he raised his hands to cup the sides of Gavin’s face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, and when Gavin gave him a slight nod he leaned in. This kiss had less electricity in it but he loved it all the same. His body felt warm and, in that moment, he was very happy to be in that alley with Gavin and nowhere else. 

When they broke apart again, Gavin pressed his forehead to Connor’s, looking down at the pavement below, as if he’d suddenly gone shy. He let his hand fall from the back of Connor’s neck, and the android caught it before it could end up at his side. Gavin’s hand felt warm in spite of the chilly hair and Connor found that it fit very nicely in his own.

“I’m sorry, Connor.” Gavin began, his voice shaking slightly, “I don’t know why it took so long for me to do that. As you can tell, I’m not so great with words.”

“You can leave the poetry to me.” Connor joked, letting his thumb run over the back of Gavin’s hand, noticing how it made the detective shiver.

Gavin looked back up at him, a single word coming from his mouth. “Sushi.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“My favorite food. It’s sushi.”

“Of course it is.”

* * *

The next morning, Connor walked into the DPD to find a tiny statuette of a fat cat wearing glasses with a ribbon tied around its neck. When he picked it up, he found a small note that had been hidden underneath.

_ for your plant thingy. btw, tina says we owe her for bailing last night. im picking u up at 7. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've written a fic and I hope this fluffy oneshot was fun to read ^^


End file.
